Erin Hunter Chat Three
Erin Hunter Chat Three took place in 2007 Information Revealed *Graystripe and Millie will have kits *Leafpool's name is a reference to Spottedleaf *Cherith thought Larchkit was a male *Cinderpaw is definately a reincarnation of Cinderpelt but is her own cat too *Both Sasha and Goldenflower truly loved Tigerstar *Bluestar and Oakheart fell out of love when she gave up her kits *Jaypaw's blindness was genetic *Jaypaw seeing in his dreams is part of his power *Cinderpelt had been in love with Firestar *The rabbit scratch on Longtail's eyes got infected, causing his blindness *They killed Snowkit as a nudge to move Speckletail to the elder's den *Crowfeather took Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty, he loved Leafpool and his love for Feathertail remains deep in his heart *Crowfeather does love Nightcloud but not as much as Leafpool *Tawnypelt's mate is Rowanclaw *StarClan couldn't heal the wound Scourge left on Tigerstar because it was too severe *StarClan let Tigerstar be leader even though he was evil because he was the one chosen and StarClan doesn't comment on a cat's morals *Toadkit, Applekit and Marshkit would reappear *Tigerstar becoming leader was part of ShadowClan's glorious new future, but it was spoiled when he brought BloodClan into the forest. *Other cats died in the Battle of BloodClan, but Whitestorm was the only one from ThunderClan *Scourge didn't go to the Dark Forest because he doesn't believe in StarClan *Ravenpaw won't become a warrior *Vicky thinks Crag would become the leader if Stoneteller died *They are working on a series called Seekers and the first book will be launched in the summer *Ravenpaw will be seen again but he won't come to the lake and new terriories *The second book of Power of Three is called Dark River *You will find out in Outcast why Brook and Stormfur left the tribe *There will be a lot more warriors books that have yet to come out *The cover of Firestar's Quest is going to be gold *Dark River will come out in October *There may be a female villian *More will be revealed about LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan in Secrets of the Clans *There will be a super edition about Bluestar *The strange cat that talks to Firestar in his dream in the Sight will be seen in Firestar's Quest *Firestar may die sometime in another warriors arc *The fourth Series will still be about ThunderClan *The Dark Forest is also called the Place of No Stars *StarClan cats do not age *Whitecough is like a regular cough and Greencough is like pnemonia *StarClan does not have a leader *The cats who left the pawprints by the Moonpool were from ancient times *Animals other than cats do not see StarClan if they drink from the Moonpool *StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will not meet, they walk different skies *StarClan cats cannot be reincarnated, once they get there they stay there, Cinderpelt never made it to StarClan, she skipped straight into being a newborn kit *About five years passed in the time span of the books *All the (current) apprentices have warrior names picked out *If there was a warriors movie it would be computer animation, not anime *There are still no current offers for a warriors movie *Goldenflower is not Ravenpaw's mother *Cherith Baldry's favorite color is blue-green *Cherith and Kate both like Leafpool and Crowfeather as a pairing and Vicky likes Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight *Kate's favorite character is Yellowfang *Cherith likes Leafpool, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt *Kate's favorite book to write was Dark River *Cherith wrote Firestar's Quest *Cherith's favorite one of "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's" kits is Lionpaw and Kate's is Jaypaw *Vicky says that one of "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's" kits is going to be evil *Cherith thinks Ravenwing would've been a good warrior name for Ravenpaw *Cherith's favorite warrior name is Brightheart, Kate's is Birchfall *Cherith's favorite perspective to write was Squirrelflight's. *Kate and Cherith spend about six hours a day writing *It takes about a month to finish editing a manuscript *Cherith hated killing Feathertail but liked killing Darkstripe *Kate hated killing Yellowfang *Vicky liked killing Tigerstar but was sad when Feathertail had to die *Cherith would be married to Brambleclaw and Kate would be married to Graystripe *Kate wrote the first two books in Power of Three and Cherith will be writing the third *Cherith would be in ThunderClan and Kate would be RiverClan